SOS ou le cri du désespoir
by Larm
Summary: Oneshot A la radio, certaines chansons peuvent se faire entendre et remuer ce qu'il y a au plus profond de certains...Reviews ?


Ni la chansonni les persos ne sont à moi, pas de procès sivouplé merchi

'tite review pour me faire plèz ?

SOS ou le cri du désespoir

" Comme un fou va jeter à la mer

Des bouteilles vides et puis espère

Qu'on pourra lire à travers "

Duo se tendit, écoutant avec attention la chanson qui venait de commencer, transmise à la radio. Le début lui était familier, l'air plaisant. Il se concentra pour continuer son travail tout en écoutant la musique s'écouler. En face de lui, Heero tapait un énième rapport de mission. Duo n'aurait pu dire s'il écoutait aussi la chanson, mais il voulait y croire.

" S.O.S écrit avec de l'air

Pour te dire que je me sens seul

Je dessine à l'encre vide

Un désert "

C'était beau. Abandonnant sans regrets le lourd dossier qu'il avait à compléter, Duo ferma les yeux et écouta avec plus d'attention, montant le son du poste. Il espérait qu'Heero écoutait lui aussi, qu'il comprenait les paroles. Elles s'appliquaient si bien à sa solitude, à son propre besoin de communiquer.

" Et je cours

Je me raccroche à la vie

Je me saoule avec le bruit

Des corps qui m'entourent

Comme des lianes nouées de tresses

Sans comprendre la détresse

Des mots que j'envoie "

La mélodie était si triste... Aussi triste que celle que Duo cachait derrière son masque de joker. Le chanteur semblait interpréter cette chanson rien que pour lui, juste pour lui et pour qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne ses sentiments qu'ils avaient enfouis au plus profond de lui, ne laissant voir qu'un ersatz de lui-même.

" Difficile d'appeler au secours

Quand tant de drames nous oppressent "

Appeler au secours... Il n'y avait jamais songé. Peut-être parce que personne ne pouvait l'aider, tout simplement. Ses souvenirs douloureux remontaient à la surface, laissant une profonde amertume dans son coeur. Solo, Soeur Hélène, Père Maxwell... Sa malédiction.

" Et les larmes nouées de stress

Etouffent un peu plus les cris d'amour

De ceux qui sont dans la faiblesse

Et dans un dernier espoir

Disparaissent "

Il avait tué tant de gens... Il avait tellement de sang sur les mains... Il se dégoûtait. Duo ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings, se haïssant. Il n'était qu'un assassin... Il ne méritait pas de vivre après tout le malheur qu'il avait semé. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains, et se moquant bien de regard de Heero posé sur lui, interrogateur, laissa échapper quelques sanglots.

Le pilote de Wing resta sans voix, les yeux plus grands ouverts que d'habitude, ne sachant quoi faire face aux larmes de Duo.

" Et je cours

Je me raccroche à la vie

Je me saoule avec le bruit

Des corps qui m'entourent

Comme des lianes nouées de tresses

Sans comprendre la détresse

Des mots que j'envoie. "

Heero se leva, et avec beaucoup d'hésitation, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Duo, lui demandant indirectement ce qui n'allait pas. L'américain enleva son visage de ses mains, et regarda avec étonnement la main chaude qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir et sentir sur son épaule.

Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Heero ?

Hn.

Merci, c'est gentil de ta part. Mais je vais bien.

Vraiment ?

Oui. Une simple... remise en question. Mais c'est bon.

Posant sa propre main sur celle de son coéquipier, Duo la serra. Heero répondit à cette simple étreinte et retourna travailler, s'interrogeant sur cette remise en question. Il regarda Duo aller éteindre la radio et essuyer les larmes encore présentes sur ses joues, se demandant si ce n'était pas la chanson qui venait de passer qui l'avait causée. Le pilote 02 rouvrit son dossier et reprit son dossier là où il s'était arrêté.

"C'est étrange de voir Heero s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un. Pour moi, qui plus est. Je devrais peut-être faire des vrais sourires... Oui, je suis un assassin, mais je me bats pour être le dernier assassin. Plus personne autre que moi ne tuera. Je peux lancer un sos, on l'entendra. Cette chanson s'appliquait à moi, il ne faut plus qu'elle le fasse. Je ne suis pas si seul que ça, moi. J'ai quand même de la chance... Au moins un peu. "


End file.
